1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band antenna, and more particularly to a built-in multi-band antenna capable of being assembled to a portable wireless communicating device conveniently.
2. The Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, more and more portable wireless communicating devices, such as mobile phones and notebooks, are installed antenna systems for working in wireless wide area network (WWAN) systems. It's a trend for the wireless communicating device to have multiple wireless wide area network systems therein so as to make the mobile phones keep a good communicating performance anywhere. However, many different types of antennas for the portable wireless communicating devices are used, occupied space of the used antennas is larger, and manufacturing cost is higher. Furthermore, all of these antennas could not meet the demand of operating at multiple frequencies while the sizes thereof are reduced.